Broly Saga
by withheldforprivacy
Summary: Paragus shows up during the Cell Games.
1. Chapter 1

Cell Games, the arena where the battle that will decide the fate of the galaxy is being held. Goku is standing  
on the ground panting. Several metres above him floats Cell, also panting. They've both lost the hell out of  
them at this fight, but it's obvious Goku's in a much worse condition.  
To everybody's surprise, the full blooded Saiyan has just given up. Everybody, even Cell, are wondering what  
he's thinking. And, most importantly, why is he smiling? Can it be he has just accepted death? Goku's allies  
are expecting their Mary Sue's next move, unable to stand the tension anymore.  
-''And now, it's your turn, son'' Goku thinks. ''You saw our fight, you know the way Cell moves in battle, time  
for you to bring peace to this world...''  
Goku's thoughts are interrupted by some chis of ambiguous quality approaching from outer space. Everybody  
get puzzled expressions, having sensed them as well. A spaceship lands. The doors open and several people,  
seemingly warriors, identical to each other, come out. Among them, one stands out, not only because of his  
different appearance (muscular, dark skinned and with a scar in the eye), but also because his chi is a lot  
bigger than the others. This man draws everybody's attention, including Cell's.  
-''This is weird. Not that any of these chis is anything to worry about'' the bio android thinks. ''But, this man's  
signature is definitely a Saiyan's chi! How is this possible? According to Dr Gero's data, there must be no  
Saiyans left apart from Goku, Vegeta and Gohan''.  
The man goes close to Vegeta and bows before him.  
-''You're a Saiyan'' Vegeta says, playing the master of the obvious.  
-''Lord Vegeta, at last, i've found you'' the man says, ignoring the unnecessary comment. ''We need you.  
Our people need you. I am Paragus and i have gathered the strongest warriors i could find in the galaxy to  
rebuild the Saiyans' empire. With your power and leadership skills, we could create a new, unstoppable  
empire, giving our race back its former glory''.  
-''Hail'' Paraguses men yell in synchronization.  
-''Not interested'' Vegeta answers. ''Right now, the only thing i care about is killing that green shit (shows  
Cell)''.  
-''Like you could'' Cell replies, smiling to Vegeta.  
-''Please, Lord Vegeta'' Paragus tries again, without standing up or raising his eyes. ''You have to help us  
defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan''.  
This catches everybody's attention.  
-''He has appeared again, after 1000 years, like the prophecy said'' Paragus continues. ''If we don't stop  
him, he'll destroy not only our new Saiyan empire but also the whole universe''.  
A moment of awkward silence follows. Finally, Vegeta laughs.  
-''Sorry, old man, but, lately, Super Saiyan has become a bargain's sale'' he says. ''Look at that man (shows  
Goku) and his brat over there (shows Gohan). See their yellow hair and green eyes? Me and my son (shows  
Trunks) can do it too''.  
-''No sir'' Paragus insists. ''This transformation looks like a Super Saiyan indeed and maybe you mistook it  
for that, but it's not. Super Saiyan is a legendary, unique warrior that shows up only once every millenium,  
exactly like the prophecy says''.  
Vegeta is now a little moved. Can there be truth in that weird man's words? That could explain why so many  
people achieved this transformation. It's not the true Super Saiyan, the millenial warrior of his childhood  
bedtime stories!  
-''All right, i'll come with you'' he says, determined.  
-''Father, you can't leave now'' Trunks protests. ''We have more serious business. Cell is threatening  
everything. Can this man even prove he didn't just make up this story?''  
-''If you want to stay here, i don't care'' Vegeta says, not showing any sympathy.  
-''Of course, Lord Vegeta's friends are also welcome'' Paragus says smiling.  
Trunks sighs in defeat.  
-''I'll come too'' a voice is heard. It's Cell !  
-''This Legendary Super Saiyan thing sounds interesting'' the bio android continues. ''I guess i can call my  
games a day, i have an eternity of time in my disposal, i have no reason to be in any haste. And if there is  
a Legendary Super Saiyan after all, i'll have a blast with him''.  
-''We're coming'' Goku says, jolly as usual, holding his son's shoulder.  
Since Goku accepted, everyone else decides to follow: Krillin, Tenshinhan, Yamcha, Piccolo, Sixteen.  
-''Man, gimme a break'' Krillin thinks. ''One minute ago, we were fighting Cell for the fate of the galaxy and  
now we'll travel in the same vehicle as him''.  
-''Gohan, power down from your Super Saiyan form'' Goku whispres to his son, while he's doing the same.  
The baffled Gohan does so.  
-''Father, tell me, why have you been so confident all this time? And why didn't you use all your power  
against Cell? Did you really have a plan to defeat him or...''  
-''Indeed i had, son'' Goku answers. ''But, it doesn't matter now, let's focus on this new adventure''.  
Εverybody gets on the spaceship. Meanwhile, King Kai is watching from his planet.  
-''So, my fears were true'' he thinks. ''The Legendary Super Saiyan exists. I was planning to talk Goku about  
it after the tournament, so that they wouldn't get distracted from their fight with Cell. Darn, what mess we  
have gotten into''.

The spaceship lands on New Vegeta. The doors open and its passengers come out. While they're walking,  
Krillin is staring at Cell's figure, still not believing he's travelled with the person who broke his neck 10 days  
ago as if this is not awkward at all. Cell realizes it and glares Krillin, who gulps.  
-''May i help you?'' the bio android menacingly asks.  
Krillin just takes his eyes off the monster.  
-''We've got lots of good food inside'' Paragus says, pointing to the castle's entrance.  
-''Yay, after such a hard fight, a good meal is swell news'' Goku cries in his usual innocent, jolly tone.  
His son, on the other hand, looks more troubled.  
-''I don't think i'm hungry'' he declares. ''I'll go explore the planet''.  
-''I'm coming with you'' Krillin immediately says, not wanting to stay close to Cell. Unfortunately to him,  
Gohan seems to have another idea...  
-''Umm, Mister Piccolo, Mister Sixteen, Mister Cell, would you like to come too?'' the boy asks. ''As far as i  
know, none of you three needs nutrition''.  
-''No, thanks, i'm not in the mood'' Piccolo coldly replies.  
-''And i'm only interested in the Legendary Super Saiyan, i couldn't care less about this dustball'' Cell says.  
-''This planet's surroundings seem too dull. I liked Earth's forest better'' Sixteen says.  
After a moment of awkward silence, Gohan laughs in embarassment stroking his head. Then, he gets back  
to reality and turns to Krillin.  
-''Let's go'' he says and they start flying.

In the palace dining hall, Goku, Yamcha and Tenshinhan are eating in gluttony. Even Trunks, at the sight of  
those delicious dishes, could not help forgetting his worries for a while and enjoy his Saiyan apetite. Piccolo  
is looking at them, arms crossed, Sixteen standing next to him.  
-''I'm glad i've been spared the needs of the body'' he comments, watching the way they're eating. ''How  
about you Sixteen?''  
-''I don't know, the only thing that would make me glad is killing Goku'' the android answers, kinda  
summoning some of his TFS self. Piccolo cannot come up with any answer to this, so he decides to remain  
silent.

Paragus has taken Vegeta to a small room.  
-''Us two, Lord Vegeta, have more important business than food right now'' he explains and shows him  
another person, who's also in the room. He has long black hair and is wearing something like a bandana  
on his head, a head his expression looks like he lives into. He's shirtless.  
-''This is my son, Broly'' Paragus says. ''He'll accompany you to a planet where the Legendary Super  
Saiyan has been located by my henchmen''.  
-''So, you're a Saiyan too, Broly?'' Vegeta asks in his usual smirk. No response. Broly seems lost in the  
clouds. Vegeta growls offended.  
-''Err, forgive him, my lord, he doesn't talk much'' Paragus tries to avoid tension rise.  
At that moment, a blast momentarily blinds them. When they can see again, the room's door has been  
destroyed. Cell didn't even bother opening it!  
-''I'll come too'' the bio android says. ''The Legendary Super Saiyan is the only reason i came here''.  
Vegeta and Cell exchange icy looks. The prince will not dare refusing to Cell. Having seen the monster's  
fight with Goku, he knows he has no prayer if he picks a fight. On the other hand, he doesn't want to look  
like he's backing down out of fear. So, instead of vocally accepting, he whispers something like ''hah'' takes  
his eyes off Cell and starts walking. Broly and Cell follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan and Krillin are flying among the ruins.  
-''Man, this planet is rubble'' Krillin comments. ''I can't understand what that Paragus guy was thinking when  
he chose it as the capital of his so called empire''.  
-''I'm telling you, something is fishy about everything Paragus has told us'' Gohan says. ''I highly doubt his  
true plans are what he said to Vegeta. But, there's no point in telling him. My father's rival is too stubborn to  
listen''.  
-''Yeah, he's so obsessed with his stupid ambitions'' Krillin bitterly says, remembering how Vegeta, against  
everyone elses better judgement, let Cell absorb Eighteen. ''It's because of him that she...''  
Krillin pauses. That was a close one. He almost revealed his caring for that female android.  
-''Huh? She who?'' Gohan asks.  
-''Err, nothing, nothing'' Krillin says blushed. ''Hey, look, over there''.  
The duo sees a long line of short aliens carrying stuff.  
-''It seems Paragus has slaves too'' Gohan comments concerned.  
-''Well, what did you expect, Gohan?'' Krillin asks. ''Empires are not built with love and friendship''.  
-''I don't care'' Gohan abruptly says, obviously having started getting angry.  
An old alien falls and starts coughing. A kid, apparently his grandchild, goes to help him. Without the  
slightest sympathy, a soldier starts whipping the two poor aliens.  
-''STOP IT'' Gohan screams and flies at high speed towards the soldier, whom he sends to shatter a rock.  
-''Idiot'' Krillin whispers and lands next to Gohan. Immediately, an hord of soldiers show up, surrounding  
them. Krillin laughs, feeling a little worried. He knows they're weak, but they're way too many.  
-''Err, Gohan, i think we're kinda outnumbered'' he says.  
Gohan ignores him, having a look of determination.  
Suddenly, something penetrates a soldier's chest. The alien falls down dead. Was that a death beam?  
Gohan and Krillin look behind them and see Cell, haughtily standing on a rock. The bio android smiles.  
-''Come on, worms'' he provokes the soldiers. ''There's plenty more where that came from''.  
The warriors all attack Cell. Taking his time, the monster kills them one by one, in various creative ways  
his sickening mind comes up with. Finally, when he gets bored, he kills the rest of them with a strong kiai.  
Gohan and Krillin look at Cell, mouths wide open.  
-''Huh? Cell, err, i mean, what are you doing here?'' Gohan asks.  
-''Not that it's any of your business'' Cell starts, ''but i went with Vegeta and another guy to a planet where  
the Legendary Super Saiyan was supposed to be. That trip turned out to be the most wasted hours of my  
life and i'm starting to lose my patiance''.  
The alien kid runs close to Cell and offers him a handshake.  
-''Thank you for taking care of those monsters, sir'' it says. ''My grandpa and i will be eternally grateful  
to...''  
Cell interrupts it with a light kick that sends it a few metres away.  
-''I don't care about trash like you, i only needed my daily exercise'' he says to the kid, while it is getting up  
feeling a little pain. Right after that, Cell flies away. A few moments of silence.  
-''Err, let's get back to the castle, Gohan'' Krillin breaks the silence. ''We've been out for hours and it's  
started getting dark''.

In a corridor of the castle, Goku is loafing around, with his back resting on a wall, when he sees Vegeta  
approaching, accompanied by Paragus and Broly.  
-''Hey, Vegeta, where have you been all day?'' Goku heartily asks.  
-''Don't talk to me, clown'' Vegeta answers, making Goku laugh and stroke his head in embarassment.  
Broly stops in front of Goku and looks at him.  
-''What's wrong, Broly?'' Paragus asks.  
-''Hi, i'm Goku'' the other Saiyan says, offering a handshake. ''Are you a Saiyan too?"  
-''Ka...ka...rot'' Broly growls.  
Paragus raises his hand and presses a button on his bracelet. Broly calms down. Both Goku and Vegeta are  
now looking at Paragus and his son with puzzled expressions.  
-''Err, don't worry, it's nothing'' Paragus tries to comfort them. ''My son has some form of...err...epilepsy.  
I'll take him to his room to give him his medicines''.  
-''Hey, wait, did you press something on your bracel...'' Goku starts asking, but Paragus has left with Broly  
in a haste.  
-''Hey, Vegeta, did you feel that too?'' Goku asks.  
-''Well, i'm not surprised that someone gets annoyed by your stupid smile'' Vegeta answers.  
-''No, that's not what i meant'' Goku continues. ''The moment that Broly guy growled at me, before his  
father calmed him down in whatever way he used, i felt Broly drawing chi from a seemingly botomless well  
of power. His aura was...dunno, abnormal''.  
Vegeta bursts into laughter.  
-''This is just a low class warrior and nothing more, so quit gibberish. Next you're going to tell me he's the  
Legendary Super Saiyan, har har''.

Later, in his room, Paragus is contemplating what happened earlier.  
-''Broly said the name Kakarrot'' he says to himself. ''Can that Goku be him? The baby that was next to  
Broly in the birth chamber?''

It's night. Everybody's sleeping, except of course the three persons who have no such needs. Cell, Piccolo and  
Sixteen. The bio android has left for outer space, maybe for a walk, maybe to get some exercise, nobody  
asked him. As for the Namek and the fully mechanical android, they're somewhere in the planet's rubble,  
sparring. Right now, we see Piccolo having immobilized Sixteen by locking the red head's arms behind his  
back (like Vegeta against Dodoria).  
-''Looks like i won'' Piccolo says smiling and lets go of the robotic giant.  
Sixteen looks worried.  
-''What's wrong? So sad for losing?'' Piccolo asks.  
-''It's not that'' Sixteen replies. ''It's about the power my sensors picked for a moment, before it got dark''.  
-''I think you're imagining things, Sixteen'' Piccolo says.  
-''I fear it might turn out to be a threat worse than Cell'' the robot insists.  
-''What? Give me a break. Before we could find a way to beat andro...err, you and the other two, Cell,  
who's even stronger, showed up. Now, before we could find way to beat Cell, something even stronger will  
show up? It sounds like our lives are part of a badly written show'' Piccolo protests, ignoring that this is  
exactly what their lives are.  
At that moment, Sixteen feels the same power as before. Only this time, it's more intense and it's not for  
one moment only. Piccolo freezes, realizing Sixteen was right.

Vegeta has been given his own room, whereas the other six had to share two rooms. Tenshinhan and  
Yamcha picked the one and Krillin, Goku and Gohan the other. Right now, the last three are all in their room,  
fast asleep, when a blast that destroys the door wakes them up. It's Broly, a white aura surrounding him  
and his power increasing fast. They all immediately stand up in battle positions.  
-''Kakarrot'' Broly yells, staring Goku in hatred.  
-''Broly, what's got into...'' Goku starts asking, only to be interrupted by a punch that sends him through  
the castle wall outside. Goku only manages to stop far away from the palace. He feels a fast building chi  
approaching. It's Broly who's launching himself towards Goku, going for another punch. The last moment,  
Goku transforms into Super Saiyan and stops the attack, catching Broly's hand with both his. They stay in  
this position for a few seconds, glaring each other.  
-''I don't know what your problem is, but stop it now. I don't want to hurt you, Broly'' Goku says in his  
serious Super Saiyan expression.  
Instead of a verbal answer, Broly smiles like a madman and, to Goku's surprise, transforms into a Super  
Saiyan as well. Before Goku can recover from the shock, a kick sends him up in the air. The Saiyan from  
Earth manages to correct himself only to see Broly flying towards him. However, a kick sends Broly to crash  
on the ground before he can hit Goku. It's Gohan who interfrered. He's also transformed into a Super  
Saiyan.  
-''Leave my dad alone'' he yells.  
Broly stands up, dusted but unharmed. Gohan and Goku exchange looks and nod to each other. Having  
trained for almost one year in the Spirit Room, they're used to working together and can perfectly  
communicate in battle, even without talking to each other.  
Gohan fires an uncharged massenko and Goku an uncharged kamehameha. Both blasts are heading to  
Broly. The mad Saiyan smiles and flies high, even higher than the other two Saiyans. Having expected that,  
father and son direct their blasts to follow Broly. The mad Saiyan takes a defensive stance, putting his arms  
in front of his face and takes the two blasts with cosmetic damage only. However, this has given time to  
his foes for their next attack. Gohan appears right in front of him and punches his face, making him budge  
a little. Next moment, Goku appears behind him and hits his back with both of his hands in a cup, sending  
him to crash on the ground again. Father and son charge towards him simultaneously (like Goku/Vegeta  
against Cooler) from the air. To their surprise, the enemy has stood up earlier than expected and is now  
charging towards them from the ground. Therefore, their synchronized attack is screwed. Broly catches  
Gohan's legs and uses the brat as a baseball bat to hit Goku, sending him to crash on the ground. The  
innocent Saiyan is slowly standing up, rubbing his bones and sees Broly in the air, having locked Gohan in  
a bear hug. Goku uses instant transmission to teleport behind Broly and grabs his throat.  
-''Leave my son alone'' he yells, but, to his surprise, Broly doesn't even feel the choking.  
Suddenly, Broly lets go of Gohan. Goku lets go of him too. Broly reverts to base, takes once more the  
dazed expression he had during the day and lands on the ground, opposed to his father, who has just  
stopped him with the bracelet. Goku and Gohan revert to base too and land.  
-''Forgive my son, he's been pressed too hard lately. I'll keep him under watch'' Paragus tries to excuse.  
-''Paragus, i want you to tell me one thing. Is your son the Legendary Super Saiyan?'' Goku asks.  
-''Wha...n...that's ridiculous'' Paragus says in agony.  
-''Well, he can transform into a Super Saiyan'' Goku insists.  
-''I've already told you, the blonde form all of you have is not the true Super Saiyan form. The true Super  
Saiyan shows up only once every one thousand years and you must be stupid if you think a low class  
Saiyan like my son is the one who fulfilled that prophecy'' Paragus explains.  
-''Even so, this low class Saiyan could do the same transformation as us, no matter what name you give  
it'' Gohan protests. ''And his power even exceeded ours...''  
-''No, Gohan, Paragus is right. Broly can't be anything special. He's only a Saiyan of the lowest caste'' Goku  
interrupts him in a tone that reminds of Vegeta's arrogance.  
-''B-but, dad...''  
Goku places his index finger in front of his mouth, thus, telling Gohan to stop. Paragus smiles.  
-''Good, i'm glad you got out of that nonsense'' he says. ''Now, go get some sleep, for, tomorrow might be  
the day we find the true Legendary Super Saiyan''.  
When Paragus and Broly have left, Gohan looks at his father baffled.  
-''Dad, don't tell me you fell for...''  
-''I didn't'' Goku explains. ''I only wanted to comfort him. Let's go to do some investigation. Those slaves  
you told me you found might know something''.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sun has risen above the so called New Planet Vegeta. Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Krillin have  
taken the planet's slaves to a cave.  
-''Stay here, until we come to pick you up'' Goku warns them. ''I have a bad feeling. A ferocious battle will  
break out soon on this little planet''.  
The four warriors fly away. They now know for sure that Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan. The description  
the aliens gave them about the being that ravaged their planet matches Broly perfectly.

We see Vegeta walking out of the palace doors, with an annoyed expression. Behind him, Paragus is  
walking, trying to convince him that he must stay and that they'll find the Legendary Super Saiyan soon.  
Broly is also walking, with eyes of extreme indifference about everything. Cell lands in front of them,  
making them stop.  
-''Ok, that was as long as i could wait'' the bio android says. ''It's obvious the Legendary Super Saiyan was  
only in the imagination of this old coot. I can't believe that i, the perfect being in everything, including  
intellect, fell for a fairytale''.  
-''This time, i'm with you, Cell'' Vegeta agrees.  
-''No, please, don't abandon me'' Paragus pleads. ''I swear that, by tomorrow, we'll have found...''  
-''Enough'' Cell yells. ''I'll destroy this worthless planet right now. Then, i'm outta here''.  
The angry monster floats and forms a death ball of medium size. Paragus widens his eyes in horror. Vegeta  
is also now looking a little worried. Broly, as if nothing's wrong, keeps gazing at nowhere. Cell throws the  
death ball, but it is neutralized by another blast. Everybody turn their heads and see that Goku is the one  
who stopped Cell's attack. Gohan, Krillin and Trunks are behind him.  
-''Stop it, Cell'' Goku says strictly. ''We've got news. Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan. The slaves told  
us''.  
Vegeta and Cell both get surprised and turn to Paragus. At first, the old Saiyan is speechless, but, soon, he  
regains his cool and laughs.  
-''Well, i guess it's time you found out'' he says. ''I never planned to make Vegeta leader of the new  
Saiyan empire. That title was for me. With Broly's power, i could conquer the whole galaxy...nah, the  
whole universe. But, recently, i sensed your large powers on Earth. Even though none of you is a match for  
Broly, your powers were developping worryingly fast and i was afraid you could turn into a threat for my  
ambitions. So, gathering all of you here using some lies and a fake empire capital was the perfect plan.  
Now, let's see, will you die from the comet which is approaching and will hit the planet soon? Or will you  
have already been killed by Broly by that time?''  
-''Well, now i understand why that guy never showed up in my future'' Trunks thinks. ''In my era, the  
strongest powers, apart from the Androids, who couldn't be sensed, were me and my master, Gohan.  
Apparently, neither of us two was strong enough to attract Paraguses attention''.  
-''Enough babbling'' Paragus cries like a madman. ''Broly, obliterate them''.  
He presses a button on his bracelet and Broly starts yelling. He transforms into Super Saiyan. The other  
four Saiyans brace themselves. Suddenly, in Paraguses shock, the bracelet disappears from his hand !  
-''Is that what you're looking for?'' he hears a voice behind him. He turns his head and sees a smiling Cell  
holding the bracelet.  
-''What do you want to do with this? Give it back'' Paragus yells in fear.  
-''I want to see that guy's true powers. And i realized this thing restrains them'' Cell answers.  
-''No, don't break it'' a terrorized Paragus screams. ''You have no idea what you're doing. Without the  
restraining device, he'll be uncontrollable. He'll destroy the whole universe. He'll...''  
Cell silences him with a death beam through his heart and, at the same moment, with the other hand,  
breaks the device. The moment after he's done this, Broly screams. The bandana on his head breaks and  
his power goes through the roof. The four Saiyans look terrified.  
-''B-but, he was supposed to be a low class Saiyan'' Vegeta says. ''How can he have so much power?''  
-''Let's fight him all together'' Trunks proposes.  
-''Don't you dare interfrering'' Cell yells. ''He's mine. I won't share the fun with anyone. This is what i've  
been waiting for''.  
The bio android and the mad Saiyan exchange threatening smiles.  
-''At last, after so many years of slavery, i'm free of that bastard father of mine'' Broly says, surprising  
everyone, since this is the first time he speaks. ''To thank you, green creature, for releasing me, i'll make  
you my first victim''.  
-''And i want to thank you for having so much power'' Cell answers. ''You're the first opponent it's worth  
using my full powers against. HAAA...''  
Cell starts powering up, making the small astronomical body they're on shake.  
-''So, this is Cell's true power'' Goku says shocked. ''I've been suspecting he was holding back when he  
fought me, but not so much. If he had fought me at full power, i'd have been humiliated like an infant''.  
-''Dad, which of the two do you think is going to win?'' Gohan asks.  
-''Who can know? They're both unbelievable'' Goku answers.  
The two beasts rush to each other. Cell goes for a punch, whereas Broly goes for a hit with his elbow.  
Cell's hand and Broly's elbow collide. Cell, however, continues with two laser eye beams, which hit Broly's  
face, sending his back on the ground. Not letting up, Cell elbows Broly's guts, making him wince. Then, he  
grabs the Saiyan's leg and, after some twists, throws him on a mountain. While waiting for Broly to crash  
on the mountain, he starts charging a kamehameha. However, instead of crashing on the mountain, Broly  
stops with his feet on the cliff and, using them as a boost, rushes and delivers an accelerating punch on  
Cell, before the latter could finish charging his blast. Cell is thrown away, but soon stops and, touching  
the ground with his boot like foot, jumps high. He stays in the air floating and tries to find Broly. The foe  
appears behind him and gives him a bear hug.  
-''Did you miss me ?'' Broly ironically asks. Then, while Cell is trying in vain to release himself, Broly is flying  
towards the ground in high speed and finally tosses Cell, forming a huge, seemingly botomless hole.  
Laughing like a maniac, he flies high again and showers the crater with a barrage of ki balls, causing  
several smaller holes to open around the main one. Finally, he stops. Suddenly, another hole opens and a  
creature comes out of it, floating and going behind Broly. It resembles Cell, but it's short and blue. It starts  
tickling Broly's back, laughing like an elf.  
The four Saiyans and Krillin get baffled by that mysterious creature's appearance.  
-''Whatever it is, it has the same power as me and my father'' Trunks thinks.  
Broly turns around annoyed.  
-''I don't know what you are, but go to hell'' he yells and, with a swipe, makes its head explode. The  
headless body falls down. This scene, however, has given the real Cell the chance to go behind Broly  
undetected. He slams Broly's head, with both his arms cupped, and the Saiyans falls, but manages to land  
with his feet on the ground, causing only a few cracks to the surface. Cell lands opposed to him. The bio  
android smiles.  
-''I'm so happy'' he says. ''This is how a real battle is supposed to be. I guess you trully are the Legendary  
Super Saiyan after all''.  
To Cell's and everybody elses surprise, Broly bursts into laughter.  
-''I am not a Super Saiyan yet'' he explains. ''The form i have right now is the same transformation your  
friends can do as well. It is not the true Super Saiyan form''.  
Everybody gets horrified.  
-''N-no, you're bluffing'' Cell says, not daring to believe Broly has more power in reserve. The mad Saiyan  
braces himself.  
-''Get ready'' he cries. ''You're about to see the warrior that appears once every one thousand years''.

Broly's hair becomes rigid, his aura becomes more greenish and his eyes become blank. His muscles inflate  
like baloons. Vegeta falls on his knees.  
-''It's him, i can feel it in my veins'' he says, in a voice that shows total desperation. ''It's the Saiyan of the  
legend. The one and only undefeated being in the universe. The warrior whose name parents scared their  
children with on my homeplanet. I never believed he existed...''  
Goku, Gohan and Trunks turn to Vegeta.  
-''Vegeta, what's got into you?'' Goku asks.  
-''Father, get hold of yourself'' Trunks says.  
Vegeta does not answer, he doesn't even look at them. It looks like he's lost contact with reality.  
-''So, you green snot, shall we begin round two?'' Broly asks Cell.  
The angry bio android yells and rushes at Broly, delivering a punch with all of his might. Broly's head  
budges a little, but the rest of his body doesn't move. Broly smiles. Cell gets shocked for a moment. Then,  
he gets exasperated, floats a little above the ground and starts repeatedly delivering full power kicks on  
Broly's neck. The mad Saiyan just sits there and takes the hits that, if delivered to anyone else, would at  
the very least break his windpipe. When he gets bored, he grabs Cell's leg and slams him on the ground.  
Then, without letting go of the leg, he throws Cell up in the sky. Before the bio android stops his course,  
Broly appears right above him and, with cupped hands, sends him to crash on the ground. The Saiyan  
lands opposed to the fallen android. Actually, he could have landed with his foot on Cell's head, thus,  
twisting his neck, but he doesn't want to kill him yet.  
-''Get up, i want to have more fun'' he asks Cell. The outraged android gets up and flares his aura more  
intensely.  
-''I am the perfect being. I will not lose to monkey trash'' he yells and rushes to Broly once more.  
Meanwhile, Tenshinhan and Yamcha, who were sleeping and woke up by all those intense auras, and  
Sixteen with Piccolo, who have just returned from their sparring in outer space, land next to the other Z  
fighters. Tenshinhan notices Vegeta is on his knees and, with an expression as if he's smoked weed,  
mumbles things like ''he'll kill us all'' and ''we're doomed''.  
-''What do you mean, Vegeta?'' Tenshinhan asks him. ''Who will kill us?''  
Without answering, without even looking at him, Vegeta keeps mumbling his stuff. Tenshinhan knees in front of  
him and violently shakes him.  
-''Vegeta'' he yells.  
Goku holds Tenshinhan's shoulder to make him stop.  
-''Guys, no offense, but, at this situation, only Saiyans can do good. I'd be able to fight more freely if you  
went to that cave with the slaves'' he says.  
The minor Z fighters look at each other.  
-''As much as i resent myself for my powerlessness, he's right'' Piccolo says. ''We'd better go''.  
-''Oh, take Vegeta with you as well'' Goku says. ''He's not in any condition to help either''.  
Sixteen grabs Vegeta by the arm. He flies away, dragging Vegeta, who has not made the slightest attempt  
to react. Piccolo and the humans follow them.  
Meanwhile, Cell has been thrown on a mountain, which is shattered. He gets out of the debris, stuttering,  
blood coming out of several parts of his body. He's looking with a horrified expression at Broly, who's  
walking towards him, slowly and with a sadistic smile.  
-''Let's end this parody of a fight, shall we?'' Broly asks.  
Suddenly, Goku appears right in front of Broly with instant transmission, having transformed into Super  
Saiyan, his hands cupped, having fully charged the most powerful kamehameha he could muster.  
-''HAAA'' Goku yells, firing the kamehameha. Broly takes the attack full force, an attack that could destroy  
an astronomical body of the giant category. Goku stays there, panting, waiting to see the results of his  
attack. An awful surprise awaits him. Broly's standing there, as if nothing has happened.  
-''Y-you must be fucking kidding me'' cries Goku, laughing out of desperation.  
Broly grabs Goku's neck and lifts him, using his one hand only. Still using only his one hand, he starts  
choking him, thus, knocking him out of the Super Saiyan state. The desperate for air Goku uses both of  
his hands, trying to somehow loosen the grip. He even uses his nails, but Broly's arm muscles are  
unpenetrable. Goku lets his arms fall, realizing it's futile. Soon, he feels his lungs burning, the asphyxation  
approaching. And, then... something miraculous happens. The combination of oxygen lack and physical  
contact with Broly causes some chemical reaction in Goku's brain. Broly's memories are transferred to  
Goku's mind! He cannot explain it. It's like when he read Krillin's mind on Namek. In one moment, he  
learns everything about Broly's past. Not only that, but Broly's feelings are also transferred for an instant.  
For an instant, Goku can feel Broly's mourning. An undescribable bitterness.  
It seems that, because of his Legendary Super Saiyan gene, a gene that appears only once per one  
thousand years, Broly was born with a fucked up mental state. Even worse, the growth of his natural  
madness was accelerated by his babyhood traumas: Goku crying and keeping him awake for days, King  
Vegeta stabbing him. His later life was not better either. Broly has never received the slightest bit of love  
from anyone. Even his own father saw him as a tool for galaxy domination, he didn't really care for him.  
Who could imagine that the strongest being ever existed does not have a single memory of happiness.  
That the Legendary Super Saiyan status, the blessing of ultimate power is, at the same time, such an  
intolerable curse.  
Having almost passed out of asphyxation, Goku musters all the power he's left to raise his arm, not to  
try to fight back this time, just to pat on Broly's arm. He also gives him a look of sympathy. This way, he  
wants Broly to know that it's ok, that he forgives him for killing him.  
Suddenly, Broly feels two small pains on his back and, instictively lets Goku fall on the ground. He turns  
around and sees Gohan and Trunks, both in their Super Saiyan states. What hit his back was two semi  
charged massenkos, one from each.  
-''Leave my dad alone, you bastard'' Gohan says.  
With super speed, Broly rushes to them, grabs them by the heads, with one arm each, lifts them and  
clings their heads together. As a result, they're both knocked off their Super Saiyan states. Trunks also  
loses consciousness. Broly lets Trunks fall, deciding to finish him off later. He looks at the barely concsious  
Gohan, who looks back with fear and loath.  
-''You're Kakarrot's son, right?'' Broly says. ''Well, i'll show you how kind i can be. I'll kill you along with  
daddy''.  
Broly throws Gohan, who falls next to Goku. He's now walking towards the fallen father and son, who're  
both unable to keep fighting.  
Once more, however, something stops him. A punch makes him take a few steps back, almost losing his  
balance. Also, his lip busts open. The punch came from Cell, who's now in his awkward Power Weighted  
mode.  
-''You'll never defeat me'' the out of mind Cell yells. He starts knocking Broly around (like Majin Vegeta  
against Fat Buu). Goku, however, can feel that Broly's chi does not drop in the slightest by those attacks.  
-''Listen, Gohan'' he says, breathing heavily. ''Cell will not hold on for much longer. We have only one hope  
left to defeat Broly. You!''  
-''What?''


	4. Chapter 4

-''Gohan, Broly might be the Legendary Super Saiyan, but you are a Saiyan hybrid with potential beyond any  
imagination'' Goku explains. ''The power laying dormant inside you started awakening during our training in  
the room of spirit and time. Just let yourself get mad. Feel your rage for Broly's atrocities. Set your passions  
free. Then, we will really see something''.  
-''No, dad, no'' Gohan gasps while coughing. ''I don't have the power you think i have. Besides, my body's a  
mess, i can't even stand up anymore''.  
-''Gohan, don't be a coward'' Goku scolds, trying hard to sound strict despite being barely conscious. ''Think  
of what Broly will do if we don't stop him now. Think of your mother''.  
-''Sorry, dad, i can't. I just can't'' Gohan whines.  
Meanwhile, Cell has just been dealt a punch on his guts by a smiling Broly. He takes a few steps back,  
holding his belly in pain. It looks like he's going to vomit. Then, to everybody's surprise, Eighteen comes  
right out of his mouth! The unconscious female android falls on the ground.

Out of the cave where the slaves are hidden, the minor Z fighters are standing and watching the fight,  
with their superior senses. Well, except Vegeta, who's lying next to them, on the exact same spot Sixteen  
dropped him, still lost in his own head.  
-''Did you see that?'' Yamcha cries, glad that, at last, he got a line in this fanfic. ''Cell vomitted one of the  
two mechanical beings''.  
Krillin feels mixed emotions. He didn't expect he'd ever see her again. On the other hand, what's the point?  
Broly will most likely kill them all anyway.

Having reverted to his ''gorgeous'' second form, Cell is standing there in shock, panting, not wanting to  
believe what has just happened.  
-''Nice chick'' Broly comments. ''I'll rape her at my leisure later, before killing her, har har''.  
-''Shut up'' Cell roars and delivers a punch on Broly's face, totally in vain of course. The bio android feels  
a great pain in his knuckles, obviously having broken something by punching Broly's godly cheekbones.  
Ignoring the pain, he leaps back and swings his tail towards Broly. The mad Saiyan catches the tail and  
locks the foe. Cell is now trying to release himself, while Broly keeps holding the tail, with his one arm  
only, feeling like Cell isn't moving at all.  
The sight shocks Gohan. He can't believe Cell keeps fighting even after having defused with Eighteen. No  
matter how horrible a person Cell is, Gohan has to give it to him, he's a brave warrior. Now the kid feels  
ashamed for his own cowardice, his incapability to access the powers his father claims he has.  
Broly lifts Cell's body, holding the head with his one arm and the legs with the other. He knees Cell's guts,  
making the bio android vomit an amount of some unidentified, purple liquid. Feeling his stamina returning,  
Gohan stands up.  
-''Stop it, he can't even fight back anymore'' he yells.  
Of course, Broly won't listen. He tears Cell's body into two. He's now holding Cell's upper half with his one  
hand and his lower half with the other hand. The bio android screams in pain. Gathering energy to his  
hands (like Goku's punch that killed King Piccolo), Broly incinerates both Cell's halves. Cell's chi vanishes.  
Gero's ultimate creation is no more.  
Gohan feels something snap inside him. With a scream that freezes everyone, even Broly, Gohan shows  
his true form. His golden hair is now standing on end, except one lock, and his body is surrounded by  
sparks and floating peebles.  
-''Well, would you look at that'' a smiling Goku thinks. ''Who could imagine that, of all people, Cell's pain  
would cause the power of Gohan's rage to surface''.

The Z fighters are all awed.  
-''Is that really Gohan?'' Tenshinhan asks in disbelief. ''I can't believe in my senses''.  
-''Do you think Goku knew that all this time?'' Krillin asks, not adressing anyone in particular. ''Is that why  
he was so calm at Cell Games?''  
-''Obviously'' Piccolo answers. ''This kind of power would've sent Cell into oblivion''.  
-''But, is it enough to beat Broly?'' a troubled Sixteen wonders.

Gohan looks at Broly with hatred.  
-''I...willl...kill you'' he growls.  
-''Kill me?'' a smiling Broly asks. ''Mhahahaha...''  
His cocky laugh is interrupted by a punch from Gohan, which forces his back on the ground. Gohan jumps and  
lands with both his feet on Broly's guts. The mad Saiyan feels great pain, which is enhanced by the fact that  
he took the hit where he was stabbed as a baby. Gohan keeps jumping, using Broly as a trampoline. At  
some point, Broly raises his arms and tries to catch Gohan while the latter is landing, but the quick brat  
dodges and soars in the sky. Broly stands up, just in time to deflect the massenko that the floating Gohan has  
fired. He answers with his own blast, but, once more Gohan dodges and, attacking from the air, delivers an  
accelerating kick on Broly's face. Even though, this time, the full blooded Saiyan wasn't totally off guard, he  
takes a few steps back, blood spluttering around. And he could swear he broke one tooth or two.  
Gohan lands opposed to him, only to see him smiling. He gets shocked.  
-''Don't give up, Gohan'' Goku says through telepathy. ''Even if he's stronger than you, when it comes to  
martial arts, you're light years ahead of him. Stay focused and you'll find a way to beat him''.  
Encouraged by his father's words, Gohan gets a look of determination. He creates multiple shadow illusions  
of his small figure that are now ''dancing'' around the huge Saiyan. Broly doesn't seem confused.  
-''Heh, this is easy, you're right there'' Broly yells and kicks the real Gohan, sending him under the debris  
of the rock he just crashed on.  
-''Darn, even in his lunatic Legendary Super Saiyan mode, he still had the sharp eye and clear mind to  
find the real Gohan. Or maybe he was just that lucky'' Goku thinks.  
Arms crossed and smiling like a madman, Broly is waiting for Gohan to come out of the debris. But time  
passes and Gohan doesn't show up.  
-''Don't play dead, punk'' Broly yells. ''I'm no foo...''  
Suddenly, a small arm comes out of the ground behind Broly's foot and grabs it. Next moment, Gohan is  
soaring, dragging Broly by the foot. Finally, he tosses him with all his might, sending him to create more  
debris on this already rubbled planet. Without letting up, he showers the spot Broly fell with a barrage of  
blasts.  
-''Die, you bastard, just die'' he yells.  
-''No, Gohan, don't lose it'' Goku thinks. ''Inner peace is one of your few advantages in this fight, don't  
waste it''.  
Gohan lands panting and sees Broly coming out of the debris. He has visual signs of injuries, but he's still  
smiling. Gohan starts feeling afraid. Is he so psychotic that he shrugs off the pain? Or is he really that  
unharmed despite the visual signs?  
-''W-what are you?'' Gohan whispers.  
-''You already know'' Broly answers, with a serious expression this time (like Goku's ''i'm super saiyan''  
speech against Freeza). ''I am the one and only undefeated warrior in the universe. I was born with the  
blessing of being the chosen one to fulfill the prophecy. No legendary wannabes like you will face me and  
live to tell the tale''.

And the battle raged on for longer, much longer. Outside of the cave, the minor fighters are watching in  
awe and horror.  
-''It seems being the Legendary Super Saiyan also graces you with durability beyond logic. I mean, this  
isn't the kind of endurance he should have proportionally to his chi'' Piccolo comments. ''But, this isn't  
even the worst''.  
-''What?'' Krillin cries.  
-''Even though Gohan has managed to deal him some damage, his stamina hasn't dropped in the  
slightest'' Piccolo continues. ''It seems the Legendary Super Saiyan has the same advantage as androids''.


	5. Chapter 5

The battle of the two godlike beings is going on.  
Right now, Gohan is pummeling the guts of a flinched Broly. He completes the combo by kicking the giant's  
chin. However, the full Saiyan recovers from that attack faster that Gohan thought and answers by elbowing  
Gohan, sending him on the ground. Then, he extends his arms to grab him. The little Saiyan is now too  
fatigued to react quickly and dodge. So, Broly lifts Gohan's body, holding the neck with both his arms, and  
starts strangling him. Feeling the crave for oxygen, Gohan can barely keep his Super Saiyan 2 anymore.  
Soon, he reverts to Super Saiyan 1.

Meanwhile, the fighters watching from far away have realized the end of all of them is close.  
-''D-don't we have to do something?'' Tenshinhan asks.  
-''Like what?'' Yamcha protests. ''With the chi that guy has, we can't even approach him''.  
-''I can't watch this anymore'' Sixteen suddenly cries, freezing everyone. ''Forgive me, everyone. I'll use  
my final power, the one i was never to use''.  
-''Sixteen, you're freaking me out. What do you mean?'' Piccolo asks.  
Without answering, Sixteen takes off, heading towards the battlefield. Krillin realizes what the red head is  
up to and follows him.  
-''Sixteen, wait, you can't do that attack anymore'' he yells. But Sixteen is too caught up to hear.

Gohan has now reverted to his base form. Broly keeps strangling him with both of his arms. Suddenly,  
Sixteen appears behind Broly and gives him a bear hug.  
-''I'm sorry, Gohan, i'm sorry everyone'' Sixteen cries. ''This explosion will utterly destroy this little planet.  
But, if i don't stop the Saiyan now, in a few years, there will be no life in the universe. HAAA...''  
To Sixteen's surprise, nothing happens.  
-''So? Weren't you about to do something?'' an amused Broly asks.  
-''What...the...'' a horrified Sixteen mumbles. Krillin shows up, panting.  
-''Sixteen, Bulma removed your selfdestructing bomb. I'm sorry, i should've told you earlier, but i never  
imagined you'd want to use it''.  
A smiling Broly releases his one hand and fires a generic blast that utterly destroys Sixteen nonetheless.  
When Gohan sees that, he becomes mad once more and goes back to Super Saiyan 2. Then, exploiting  
the fact that Broly is now holding him with his one arm only, he uses an enraged kiai to knock Broly away.  
The giant Saiyan's back touches the ground, but, next moment, he's standing up again.  
Krillin is watching in horror, not knowing how to react. Wait a minute, the senzu beans! Krillin has been  
carrying them with him since Cell Games. If he tosses Gohan one, his chances will improve a little.  
-''Gohan, catch'' he cries. However, when he has taken out the bag, before he can toss the senzu, Broly  
fires a suppressed blast that knocks him away. Krillin is lucky enough to survive, but the bag gets burnt  
into ashes. Krillin realizes he cannot get back to his feet. The blast has totally wrecked his body. Then, he  
notices the unconscious Eighteen lying next to him. He gives her a faint smile.  
-''At least, i'll die next to you'' he tells her. ''I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry i wasn't strong enough to  
protect you. I'm so sorry i won't live with you the happy life i dreamt of''.  
That moment, Eighteen opens her eyes. Despite his injuries, Krillin gets a gagly freaked out expression.  
God, did she hear the stuff he said? Before he can contemplate that more, he passes out. And so does  
Eighteen.  
Meanwhile, Gohan has just been knocked by Broly, but manages to land standing.  
-''All right, here goes nothing'' the kid Saiyan yells and cups his hands. ''KA-ME-HA-ME...''  
Without worrying, Broly fires his Omega Blaster. The two blasts collide. At first, the struggle is even.  
Inevitably, though, Broly's infinite stamina starts making a difference and Gohan is being pushed back.  
His defeat is just a matter of time.

-''I can't take it anymore'' Piccolo yells. ''Since we're going to die anyway, we can as well fall like heroes''.  
He flies away. Yamcha and Tenshinhan stay silent for a while.  
-''Me too'' Tenshinhan suddenly yells and flies too.  
-''Dang it'' Yamcha curses and follows them.  
Vegeta stands up, having come back to his senses.  
-''No, i cannot accept this'' he says to himself. ''Even these trash fighters are going to fight. I'll be a  
laughing stock if i stay here''.  
He transforms into a Super Saiyan and flies.  
The fighters reach the battlefield and charge their attacks. Yamcha fires a Kamehameha. Tenshinhan fires  
a Neo Tri Beam. Piccolo fires a Light Grenade. Vegeta fires a semi charged Final Flash. All the attacks hit  
Broly's back, but the Saiyan just feels a tickle. With a kiai, he knocks all the bugs away. After hitting on  
cliffs, they all fall down, heavily injured. Piccolo and the two humans are now unconscious. Vegeta is  
barely conscious and reverted to his base form.  
-''Th-this is so ridiculous. A basic kiai and i'm reduced to this'' he gasps, hating himself for being so weak.  
''I can't believe i once claimed to be the strongest fighter in the universe...''  
With these words, he passes out too.  
Broly's blast has almost engulfed Gohan's.  
-''Do something, son, you have to do something'' a desperate Goku tells him through telepathy.  
-''I'm-i'm sorry, dad, he's just...too strong'' Gohan answers. ''I hope you forgive me in the afterlife''.  
-''MHAHAHA, FAREWELL'' Broly triumphantly yells. Suddenly, he feels another blast hitting his back, much  
stronger than the previous ones. It really hurt him! He instictively turns his head and sees the last person  
he expected to see. The blast came from Cell, who's also back in his perfect form and surrounded by  
sparks!  
-''You!'' Broly yells, having almost forgotten the beam struggle. Gohan's blast totally engulfs Broly, who  
only realizes it when it's too late.  
-''Impossible, i'm the Legendary Super Saiyan'' he screams in horror, while his body gets totally annihilated.  
A few seconds later, the lights from the blasts have subsided. The Legendary Super Saiyan, the warrior  
who appears once every thousand years, is dead!

Gohan reverts to base, out of exhaustion, barely able to stand anymore. Cell lands where the Legendary  
Super Saiyan was the moment he died. The sparks around his body go off.  
-''B-but, how...'' Gohan gasps.  
-''In the beginning, i was as surprised as you'' Cell explains. ''But, soon, i understood. It seems Dr Gero made  
me even more perfect than i had imagined. If even one cell of mine remains alive, my whole body can come  
back. When that Broly bastard tore me into two, a tiny number of my cells fell down. And that was more than  
enough for my complete regeneration. Even better, now i'm complete without Eighteen and, because of my  
Saiyan part, i've come back stronger than before. Also, for some reason, i can now teleport as well. I'm more  
perfect than ever. MHAHAHAHA...''  
Cell walks towards Gohan and stands right in front of him. He gives the kid a threatening smile.  
-''Gohan, have you realized that, the way things turned out, i can now easily kill you all?''  
-''Y-you bastard'' Gohan whispers before passing out.

Gohan wakes up. Is he dead? Is this heaven? No, wait, Dende is standing right there. He has just healed  
him. He stands up and looks around. He's at Kami's lookout. His comrades are also there, along with the  
slaves from New Planet Vegeta. The place is crowded.  
-''What the...'' Gohan starts.  
-''Cell teleported all of you here'' a smiling Dende explains. Gohan notices the bio android is also there,  
smiling cockily.  
-''With my superior speed, it was a matter of seconds'' he brags.  
-''Don't worry about those poor slaves, we'll use the dragonballs to give them a new home'' Dende says  
to Gohan. ''And now, excuse me, but there's one person left to heal''.  
The fatigued from all those healings Dende approaches Eighteen, but Vegeta gets in the way.  
-''What are you doing, idiot?'' he yells. ''This is one of Gero's creations. We have to kill her''.  
-''No, please'' Krillin can't help screaming.  
Goku holds Vegeta's shoulder.  
-''Drop it, Veggie'' he says. ''Even if she goes back to her old ways, we're now much stronger than her''.  
Vegeta backs down, mumbling curses.  
When Eighteen gets healed, she stands up and looks around. Her eyes stop at Krillin who blushes. He  
goes close to her.  
-''Err, listen, Eighteen, about the things i said earlier...''  
-''Shut up'' the blondie screams. ''Do you think i'm in any mood for love stories? My brother was absorbed  
by that creepy monster and i'll never see him again''.  
-''Don't worry Eigh...err, madame'' Dende shyly says. ''You will see him. We can transport his soul outside  
of Cell's body with the dragonballs, then revive him. Of course, he'll be revived as a normal human, since  
giving him an android body is beyond the dragonballs' capabilities. But, at least, he'll be alive again''.  
-''But, i thought you can't transport the soul of someone who's alive'' Krillin points.  
-''Well, right now, Seventeen is in a condition which is not exactly dead or alive'' Dende explains.  
Eighteen now looks calmer. She's about to say ''thank you'' but regrets it.  
-''I don't believe any of this nonsense'' she yells. ''Only if i see my brother alive, might i feel some  
gratitude to you''.  
With these words, she flies and leaves the lookout.  
Cell approaches Gohan. The boy looks at him with confusion.  
-''Err, i guess i have to thank you for...'' Gohan starts saying.  
-''Spare me the melo'' Cell shouts. ''Don't think i've got soft or anything. But, the power you showed when  
fighting Broly is something interesting. I want to test you out. After all those things that happened today, i  
need some time off. But, don't get rusty, for, one of these days, i'll return for a match. And, then, we'll see  
which of us two is the strongest in the universe''.  
Cell leaves, while everybody is sweatdropping. Everybody except Goku. For he now knows that, little by  
little, Cell is going to see the light, like Piccolo and Vegeta, besides, he has part of both of them.  
Goku goes close to his son.  
-''Come on, Gohan, smile a little'' he asks him. ''I haven't seen you smiling since we came out of the spirit  
room. The danger has passed for now. Let's enjoy our lives and, if Cell comes back, we'll get serious  
again''.  
Gohan smiles, in the beginning reluctantly and finally heartily.  
-''So, dad, shall we go back home? I can't imagine what condition mom is into right now...''  
-''Go and tell her everything is ok'' Goku interrupts him. ''I have to go somewhere for a while''.  
Gohan gets baffled, but nods.

Later, in a desert, with his eyes closed, Goku's sitting in the stance east monks pray.  
-''King Yenma, please, don't torture Broly'' he says in his head. ''He's suffered a lot in his life, more than  
any of his victims, i felt it. Let his soul rest in peace''.

Trunkses future...  
It's been a while since Trunks returned from the past and got rid of his timeline's androids. Right now, he's  
on a landscape, training with his brand new sword. Suddenly, he feels some well known chis approaching  
from outer space. He smiles deviously.  
-''Heh, i was expecting you'' he thinks.  
A spaceship lands. The doors open and a grey haired Paragus comes out, followed by soldiers. He knees  
before Trunks.  
-''At last, i found you, your highness. You're the son of Prince Vegeta, the last Saiyans' royal descendant  
alive. We need you. Your people need you, blah blah...''  
Paragus tells Trunks the same story he told Vegeta at the other timeline.  
-''Okay, i'll come'' Trunks says with an ironic smile.  
Hours later, in the castle of New Planet Vegeta, Paragus has taken Trunks to a room, where Broly is as well.  
He has the same indifferent expression he had in the other timeline when he was under Paraguses control.  
-''Allow me to introduce you my son, Broly...'' Paragus starts but gets interrupted by Trunkses cry.  
Without the slightest warning, the lad transforms into Super Saiyan and draws his sword. In a fraction of  
a second, Paragus and Broly are both beheaded. A smiling Trunks reverts to base and puts his sword back.  
Then, he places his fingers on his forehead.  
-''It's a good think i had anticipated that would happen and got Goku to teach me Instant Transmission  
before leaving the past'' he says. ''And now, to release those poor slaves. If i hurry, i still have time to get  
back home in time to watch my favourite tv show''.  
He disappears.


End file.
